1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the providing of water for an automatic ice maker and a cool water dispenser of a refrigerator and, more particularly, to the pumping of water from a water container rather than from a pressurized water line utilizing a switch controlled pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigerators having ice makers and/or chilled water dispensers are typically connected to a pressurized water line in the structure in which the refrigerator is located. This means that the city water supply, which is the typical source for the pressurized water line, will provide the water for the ice cubes and for drinking. Very often, water in the city water supply is chlorinated, and the chlorine taste is carried through the water lines and into the ice cubes, etc. Moreover, the water typically includes particulates, etc., that cause the ice cubes to be cloudy and, when melted, to leave a residue in the container in which the ice cubes are disposed, such as in glasses, etc. This is often very undesirable.
Alternatives to utilizing city water lines for connection to refrigerators include filling ice cube trays manually from a bottled water dispenser, maintaining containers of cool water in the refrigerator for normal use, using bottled water and coolers, and filters connected to tap water.
An alternative to using a city water line water for automatic ice makers has been suggested in prior art patents, but each of the patents includes certain deficiencies, and those deficiencies are overcome by the apparatus of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,063 (Wulke et al) discloses a portable ice cube making apparatus in which a water supply is provided from a water source to a reservoir. Water flows by gravity from the reservoir to the ice cube making apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,909 (Barto et al) discloses an alternative to the general prior art discussed above in that it provides for the pumping of water from a water reservoir disposed adjacent to the refrigerator. A switch responsive to water pressure is used to control water pumped from a water source to a reservoir at the top of a refrigerator. Water flows from the reservoir again by means of a pump, to the ice cube maker and to the water dispenser reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,583 (Herman et al) discloses a portable bar system in which a pump is used to pump water from a water container within the portable bar to an ice cube maker and another pump is used to supply a faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,499 (Barto et al) is similar to the above discussed U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,909 patent insofar as the pumping system is concerned. Again, water is pumped from a water supply to a reservoir, and the water is then pumped from the reservoir to an automatic ice maker.